Pinch To Grow An Inch
by xxApple-Berryxx
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ella who met a pokemon for the first time when she was seven. When she asks her smart brother about the Pokemon she met, she decides to be a Pokemon Trainer. After a five year wait, she gets ready to become a PKMN Trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Pinch To Grow An Inch**

Hello. My name is Ella. I'm 13 years old and I want to be a Pokemon Master!

* * *

It all started when I was seven. My family and I were having a picnic.

But on the way to the park, I felt tired. So we stopped by a perfectly shady place. How lucky!

I fell back on the soft picnic blanket and sighed. My feet felt like jello! I was glad to finally have some rest.

Then suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a cry. "Um..!" it cried. "Umm...Umbre..!"

What could it be? I thought. It cried again..."Um..!"

I just had to know what it was! I stood up and forgot about everyone else...

I heard it once more... "Umb, Umb..! Ambre!"

It was coming from that forest...That strange forest.

I've always been afraid of the dark, but I thought it was worth it.

I took one step after the other...Inch by inch.

As I got deeper into the forest, I saw something glowing! It looked like stars, right in front of me!

Each step forward was scary, but exciting. Every step forward, it was as if the floating stars were coming closer to me.

"Um...Br-eon.." The floating star thing said.

A few steps later, I was face to face to the most beautiful thing...

What could this be?

When I slowly approached it, wanting to feel it's fur, I suddenly jolted back.

Big, red and black eyes suddenly stared at me.

"AAH!" I shouted. OH-EM-GEE! What kind of thing is this!

Before I turned back, I heard the thing shout, too!

"UMM!" It screamed. "UMM, BRE, UMM!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs and ran back as fast as I could!

I didn't care where I went, where I was going. I just wanted to get away from that...That...THING!

* * *

When I ran far enough away from the big, red-eyed thing, I stopped for a moment and panted.

Now I had regrets of ever entering that forest.

I was cold, scared, and tired. The worst part of all is that I'm hungry!

This forest is SO dark! I want my Mommy and Daddy! Wahh!

I sobbed and sobbed. I wanted to get out of this dark forest!

"Umm..."

Huh? What was that? "Who's there?" I asked.

It just kept on humming. "Umm..."

As the sound came closer, I saw a bright light that was coming towards me.

"Who...Who are you?" I whispered.

Then the light came too close that it hurt my eyes. The light was blinding!

I pulled my sleeve down a little and covered my eyes.

"Umbreon!"

I pulled down my arm from my eyes and stared.

It was that same creature.

I wanted to run way again, but I couldn't. I was just too startled...Too... Well, you get the Idea.

It was in front of me, glowing.

What could it mean?

"Um, Um!"

It was like it was telling me something...But what could it be?

"Um, um, umm..!"

It sat down and it's glowing stopped.

Did it want me to sit on it's back?

"Do you want me to ride on your back?" I asked gently.

"Um, um!" it nodded.

I did what it said and carefully went on it's back.

I was a little nervous...What if I fell back?

"Umm, umbre!" Now what was it telling me?

It spread it's two front legs and collapsed on the floor. Then it grasped the ground, like a teddy bear.

It stood back up and turned it head to me. "Umm!"

Did it want me to hug it? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...

When I hugged it's warm body, it smiled.

"Umm, umm!"

I gulped and held it tight!

It glowed again and closed my eyes.

It got ready to take off and I closed my eyes shut!

**_WHOOSH!_**

It ran like the wind!

It felt so good when the wind went through my hair!

Then it stopped...

It all ended too soon! It felt as if it only lasted for three short seconds!

It stopped glowing and sat back down.

I opened my eyes and got off. 

* * *

Then I was right in front of the forest exit...

I thanked the thing and kissed it's forehead.

"What's your name?" I asked nicely.

"Umbreon!" it replied with a bright smile.

"Umbreon? That's a pretty name!" I smiled back. "Mine is Ella! Thanks for helping me. I hope we meet again soon."

Umbreon walked towards me and licked my hand.

I giggled and said, "I'm sorry for screaming earlier. I thought you were a monster, so I got scared. I'm sorry."

"Um, um!" Umbreon said. It licked my hand once more and glowed.

"Huh!"

Everything turned bright! What was going on!

**_FLASH!_**

"Ella, Ella!"

"Huh?"

"Ella, wake up! It's time to eat! The food's going to get cold if you don't wake up."

I stood up and gently rubbed my eyes.

Was it all a dream?

I was back with my family.

I was sitting on the picnic blanket and the food was hot and ready.

"How was your nap?" Mother asked.

Nap? So it was all a dream...

I just sat there, dazzled.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Hm?" I snapped out of it and smiled.

"Let's eat!"

_[Please stay tuned for chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinch To An Inch Ch.2**

After the great picnic, I thought about the "dream" I just had.

Was it all really a dream? Or was it for real?

I just had to find out! But who could I ask these questions to? Who knew the answers to everything?

I know! My brother knows!

My brother, Toru, is a HUGE Pokemon expert. He's a genius! Not only does he know things about Pokemon, he knows science, math, and all that other good stuff!

So I decided to ask him while we stared at the night sky.

It's a tradition we do every time we had a picnic. It's why we only have picnics on certain days.

Every picnic night, we stare at the night sky and find constellations and shooting stars.

When we all gathered together and lied down, I sat by Toru and said, "Hey, Toru,"

"Yeah, Ella? What's up?"

I cleared my throat. "I had a dream a bit earlier...When I took a nap."

"What about it?" Toru nudged his square-shaped glasses.

"Well...I had a dream that I went into a forest and met this thing..." I explained. I could tell Toru was getting interested.

"What thing?"

"Well...As I walked deeper into the forest, I met this thing that was glowing..."

"Mm-hm..." Toru wanted me to continue, so I did.

After I told him about the ride, I said, "And when I asked what it's name was, it said it's name was 'Umbreon'."

Toru froze and sat up. "Umbreon!"

"Huh?" We all got startled and looked up to Toru.

"Come with me, Ella." he called.

The rest of the family ignored us and continued watching the beautiful night sky.

Toru led me behind a tree and had his silver laptop.

He opened his shiny laptop and typed in a couple of keys.

"Ah...Here." Toru clicked a few buttons and a medium-sized picture showed up with some facts on the side.

"Umbreon," Toru read. "Number 197 in the whole pokedex. Type: Dark, Ability: Synchronize, Height: 3'3", Weight: 59.9 lbs."

I stared at the bright computer screen and thought.

That was the same Pokemon that I was with.

"The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey." Toru read on. "In other words, this Pokemon is the evolve form of Eevee. It likes to hunt in the night and it has incredible abilities. It can glow very brightly and is very fast. Umbreons are very-" 

"Wow," I said, with my jaw wide-open. "Umbreon is really cool! I wish I could keep it as a pet!"

Toru clicked on the "X" and smiled.

He closed his laptop and said, "Well, there's a way."

"Hm? How? Please tell me how!" I begged.

Toru took out a red and white ball and threw it in the air. "Come on out, Luxray!" he called.

The ball suddenly opened and something came out!

A handsome cat stood straight on it's four legs and roared.

"Wow..." I said. Then I got scared.

I ran to Toru and stared at it.

"Don't worry, Ella, Luxray won't hurt you."

I slowly walked away form behind his shoulder and walked next to Luxray.

"H-hello..." I patted Luxray's soft fur and half-smiled.

Luxray purred softly as I continued to pat it's beautiful fur.

"See, you can have you're own Pokemon, too." Toru explained. "But owning one is a really big responsibility. You have to feed it, train it, and groom it."

"But how do I get one?" I asked.

"You have to be older to own one, though. Maybe four or five years from now, you can own one as well and understand more about Pokemon." Toru said.

I frowned and stopped patting the Pokemon.

"Return..." Toru said, and Luxray returned back into the ball.

"But that'll take too long!" I whined. "I want a Pokemon now!"

"I'm sorry, Ella, but you'll just have to wait."

"Aw, man!" I pouted.

Pokemon are so interesting! I wish I had all the Pokemon in the world!

But there were still alot of questions I had to ask Toru!

* * *

And that's when it all started.

During that wait, I learned about Ash Ketchum and more different types of Pokemon.

But before I become a Pokemon master, I have to learn the basics of catching and training Pokemon!

Someday, I'm going to meet Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to challenge him to a battle! I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master!

_[Please stay tuned for Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinch To Grow An Inch; Ch.3**

"Ella, you're going to be late, come on!"

I groaned. I peeked at the alarm clock from behind the soft blanket.

6:00 a.m.! I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I snagged my towel and bathrobe form my closet and jumped into the shower.

The water was REALLY cold! "Mom! Why is the water-"

"Hey, Ella! The water's frozen cold, just top let you know!"

Argh..! Now she tells me!

I take a quick shower and slip into my bathrobe and put the towel around my hair. Then I go back into my room and change...

After I blow dried and brush my hair, I rush down the stairs for some breakfast.

It's my first day of being a Pokemon Trainer and nothing but bad luck happens to me! I thought.

"There you are, Ella." Mom says. "What took you so long? Hikaru's going to be ahead of you if you don't hurry up. And you don't want that, do you?"

I mumbled. Do Pokemon Trainers always have rivals? Hikaru is the boy who lives next door. Ever since I was eight, he has always been a big-shot, thinking that he's going to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the history of Pokemon Trainers. But I don't care because he's nothing but talk.

"Here you go." Mom placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I looked at it for second, then I ate it all in one bite.

"Thanks, mom!" I said. I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth.

When I came back down, Mom gave me a baby-blue backpack and said, "I packed you some food if you get hungry, and I put some clothes in there just in case. Oh, and I put a first-aid ki-"

"Thanks, mom. I really appreciate it. But I have to go now. Bye." I waved.

"Good luck, Honey! Please come back soon!"

"Don't worry, I'll write to you!" I smiled and slipped on my backpack.

I unlocked the chains that were on my bike and sat gently on the seat. "Sandgem town, here I come! I can't wait to meet Professor Rowan!"

I peddled fast and gently. It reminded me of Umbreon, when I rode on it's back. I felt the wind go through my hair, but this ride was longer and a little bit slower.

"Hey, Ella!" Someone shouted my name.

I looked to my side and saw that it was Hikaru. Great.

"You on your way to Sandgem Town, too?" He asked. He was riding his skateboard.

I nodded. Then he asked, "What Pokemon are you getting, Ella?"

Pokemon? I didn't really decide on which starter Pokemon I was getting..."I didn't really make a decision yet. Which one are you getting?"

"I'm not so sure, either. Well, see you there!" Hikaru waved and went faster on his skateboard. Big-shot.

Then I thought about which Pokemon I was getting. What _was_ I going to get? Hmm... 

* * *

"Just a couple more blocks." I panted. I was almost at Sandgem Town. But I still didn't make my decision yet. What were the starter Pokemon? Umm...Was it...Chimchar...Turtwig...And Piplup? I think so.

"Here we are!" I said. But when I was about to park my bicycle, I saw Hikaru's skateboard right next to where I was going to park my bicycle! Then he must already be there! I chained my bicycle quickly to the ramp and ran to the Proffessor's Lab.

But when I arrived outside of the lab, I saw Hikaru. He was in a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Proffessor Rowan isn't in there."

"What!" Then where could he be?

"How about we split up and look for him?" Hikaru thought.

I nodded and ran back to my bike. He followed and took his skateboard.

"You go west, I got east. Got it?"

What, now he was the leader? I nodded anyway and took off. 

* * *

When I rode by some bushes, I heard a mumbling sound.

I knew this time it wasn't a Pokemon...It was a _human._

"Hello?" I said softly. I parked my bike here and entered the forest. I knew this time I wasn't going to get lost or get scared by some pokemon.

I reached behind my backpack and took out a flashlight. I turned it on and looked all around me to check if anyone was there. "MMMMPPHH!" I heard the mumbling again! I followed the sound and ran to that place. When I turned the flashlight in front of me...

* * *

PlEaSe StAy TuNeD FoR ChApTeR 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinch To Grow An Inch Ch; 4**

"HMMMPPPLLL!" He mumbled again.

When I got closer to the black figure, I realized that it was a guy! His mouthed was covered with duct tape and he was tied up with thick rope. He was sitting on the semi-damp soil and was wearing white clothes. I kind of felt bad. I mean...Those clothes really look expensive.

His eyes were shockingly huge! Tears began to stream down his cheek. Who was this poor man? How long has he been tied up? Should I help him? These questions ran through my head. I didn't know what to do with him.

"THSHSHDLD!" He mumbled again. Then he stopped and stared at something behind me. I turned back to see what he was staring at and saw...

"HAHAHAHA! Proffessor Rowan, prepare to face your darkest, most terrifying nightmare!"

Who was that?

Then a sharp, thick blade sliced through the old oak trees...The branches fell really hard on the ground that it sounded as if a Golem made an earthquake!

Who did that! Who was behind this? I went in front of the guy and protected him.

When everything was clear, I saw a huge cutting machine that was making a awful loud noise.

"Huh! Who are you?" The people behind the machine asked. Who were they and what were they doing here? "Were they the ones who did this to you?" I asked the guy.

He nodded and moved to the side. Then out of his pockets, pokeballs slid out. "FJFHDUPFH!" He mumbled.

What are those Pokeballs for? Are they for me? Am I supposed to use them? "Do I use them?" I asked. He nodded and kicked them to me.

"How do I-?" I didn't know a single thing about battling. Well...Yet. Then I remembered what Toru did...He threw the Pokeball in the air and when he sent the Pokemon back, he said, "Return". Sounds easy...I hope it is.

But which is which? I had to hurry up or those Machine guys are going to slice use in half! I guess I have to summon them all!

I picked up the Pokeballs and threw them in the air! "Go!" I called.

"Chim!" "Pip!" "Tur!"

Wow! They were sooo cute! Now what..? Umm...Think, Ella, think! Then I remembered a book I read last week. It was about Pokemon and their moves...What they could do. AHA!

The three Pokemon stood there, both brave and scared. "Chimchar," I called. "Ember!"

The small Chimchar leaped into the air and threw fire embers with its tail. Yes! Keep going, I thought. It made huge dents when it reached the machine.

Next, was Turtwig. Think...I got it! "Turtwig, razor leaf!"

Turtwig leaped into the air and blasted sharp leaves at the steel machine. It also managed to damage the machine. It was working!

"Oh, no! What's going on!" I heard one of them say. Ha! We were winning. Just one more shot!

Last, was Piplup. Think...I know! This move will knock them out! "Bubble, Piplup!" I called out. Piplup leaped up into the air and joined the others, shooting bubbles out of it's beak!

With their power combined together, the machine exploded, making them blast off into the air! Yes!

"We did it!" We actually did it...My first Pokemon battle...And I won!

* * *

  
After the battle, we all helped the guy get untied and gently removed the tape off of his mouth.

"Ah, thank you very much, young lady!" He panted. "Thank you for stopping those evil crooks. They almost had me. Thank you very much. I owe you one. By the way, what's your name?"

I giggled and said, "No problem. My name's Ella. What's yours?"

"I'm Proffessor Rowan." He stood up and fixed his clothing. He was Proffessor Rowan! Then...I found him!

"I don't see you around here. Where'r you from?"

"I'm from Jubilife, sir."

"Pip!"

"Oh!" I looked down at the cute Piplup and smiled. "Well...You should thank these guys." I said politely. These Pokemon were really cute!

Proffessor Rowan picked up the Pokeballs and handed them to me. "So what brings you here?"

"I came here for my starter Pokemon. I'm new to all this stuff, so I was a little nervous earlier." I sweatdropped.

"Ah, I see. Come with me. I'll bring you to my lab."

"Okay!" I smiled brightly.

Then I remembered. "Oh...Excuse me...I just remembered.." I took one pokeball and said, "Return." To each Pokemon and they all returned into their Pokeballs.

As we walked back to the lab, I gave him back the pokeballs.

"I see you're really good with Pokemon for a newbie." He chuckled.

"Oh...I was clueless for a second, then I remembered what I read from a book." I laughed. "I really have no experience."

As we were going into the lab, Hikaru chased from behind us. I almost forgot about him.

"Hey, Ella!" He called. "I see you've found Proffessor Rowan! Where'd ya find hi- Oh, I sir." He stopped and waved.

I giggled and said, "I found him-"

"Ella rescued me from a few creeps. If she didn't come, I might've...Well who knows what might've happened to me?" He smiled.

"Fddf.!" Was all what he could say, along with an open jaw. If that was his way of saying, "Wow, you sure showed me." or "Cool", then I accept it anyway.

"Well, let's get inside and get your Pokemon." Proffessor Rowan grinned.

When we entered inside, it was really cool. Everything was calm and quiet. There were some chattering scientists, but we didn't mind.

Then we stopped by a small incubator- thing.

It had three round dents, my guess for pokeballs.

"Ella, do you mind?" He asked nicely. Then I remembered...I was holding the pokeballs.

"Hey, why do you have the Pokeballs? Did you ste-"

"Calm down, Hikaru. She just used them to fight the evil criminals earlier. I gave her permission. Don't worry."

He took the pokeballs nicely from the hands and placed them on the machine. He pressed a few buttons and then hollagrams appeared on top of them.

"You're choices are: Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Take your time. Choose any pokemon you'd like as your starter."

Again, I didn't know waht to choose. The hollagrams had pictures of what they looked like and what their abilities were. They all looked so cute! What was I going to choose? I worked with all of them and they all seem so strong, too.

"Which are you getting, Hikaru?" I asked, hoping he didn't know what to choose, either.

"Hmm...Umm...I'm not sure."

"Me, neither."

"I see you both haven't decided which to get, huh?"

We both nodded. It wasn't our fault they were all so cute.

"Ok," Proffessor said. "I'll give you a little time. You can come back anytime you want and tell me which one you'd like. Like I said, take you're time."

We both nodded again and waved. "Ok, thanks Proffessor!" I waved.

"Thank you, Ella." He smiled.

We both left the lab and asked, "Where are you heading to?"

"Well, I'm headed to the Pokemon Center to get some rest. You?"

I didn't really now where to go, so I joined along, too. "Me, too."

When we passed the sliding doors, a tall woman with pink hair greeted us with a hello. She was wearing a nurse's uniform, and she had a Chansey that was dressed just like her. "Hello! My name Nurse Joy. This is Chansey."

"Chans, chans!" Chansey waved gleefully.

"How may we help you today?"

"We were wondering if we could stay here for the night." Hikaru answered.

"Sure!"

Nurse joy and Chansey led us to two seperate rooms and said, "Here are your rooms. If you need any help, just press the button that's on the wall or just go down the front desk. Enjoy your stay!"

It was like we were in a hotel, except it was cleaner and it was free.

When we went into our rooms, I collapsed on the soft, silky bed and sighed. It felt like heaven. The covers were so soft I could stay in there forever.

Then I placed my backpack on the floor and rested on the bed.

_Growl!_

Uh-oh. I think my stomach's a little empty. Well...REALLY empty.

I knocked on Hikaru's door and asked, "Wanna go down for lunch?" It was still kinda early, but it felt like night time.

"Sure." He nodded. "Meet you there. I just have to fix a little something..." He shrugged.

I nodded and raced down the stairs down to the front desk.

"Hello! I was just wondering if I could have some lunch...Do you have some food around here?" I realized that I was talking to Chansey...Not Nurse Joy.

Chansey actually understood me and led me to the cafeteria. "Chans, Chans!" It said joyfully.

I opened the fridge and got a sandwhich, along with a bottle of water. "Mmm...Tuna! Thanks, Chansey." I smiled each time I took a bite. But the sandwhich was gone within 3 minutes. I guess I was really hungry!

"Chansey, Chans!" Then it took my hand and led me to the snack bar. It had lots of things...Cookies, cupcakes, chips, salads, and more other good stuff.

"Can I realy have as much as I want?" I asked, suprised.

"Yup." Nurse Joy came in and smiled. Wow...This place was great...But it was too great. Something smells a little fishy around here. AND THAT'S NOT ME!

Well, I guess I had no choice but to eat! I wonder where Hikaru is...

After a few sandwhiches and drinks, I was stuffed. I mean...REALLY stuffed.

"You enjoy your little feast?" Hikaru came. Finally. What took him so long! I had an all-you-can-eat buffet!

Then strangely, he started to laugh evilly. "You okay, Hikaru?" I asked nervously. He was acting really weird...What was going on?

* * *

_Stay Tuned for chapter 5!_


End file.
